


Никаких заменителей

by Tamiraina



Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: – В конце концов, презерватив – это, по сути, барьер, – сказал Какаши.Ирука издал звук, который мог быть смехом, но также мог означать гибель его последней веры в спасение человечества.– Ты, – сказал он и замолчал. Какаши ждал. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я наложил барьер на твой член, а потом позволил тебе меня этим трахнуть?***Или история, где Ирука объясняет своему парню, почему барьерные печати и презервативы на самом деле не взаимозаменяемы.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 101 способ использования барьерных печатей [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930849
Kudos: 21





	Никаких заменителей

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accept No Substitutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577439) by [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka). 



> Автор заранее извиняется за это безобразие. Я тоже. Но это было слишком смешно.

Какаши глубже вжал пальцы, и Ирука прерывисто вздохнул, прежде чем потянуть его вниз и укусить за губу. Когда Какаши снова протолкнул пальцы внутрь, Ирука оживился, прижимаясь к его бедру, и Какаши оторвался от его рта.

– Трахни меня, – сказал Ирука тоном, который звучал, как что-то среднее между требованием и мольбой.

Какаши снова поцеловал его, а затем вытащил пальцы и сжал бедро Ируки.

– Я собираюсь это сделать. Просто дай мне взять презерватив. 

Смазка уже лежала на прикроватной тумбочке, и Какаши бросил ее на кровать рядом с бедром Ируки, прежде чем залезть в открытый ящик и попытаться нащупать квадратик из фольги. Через пару секунд он нахмурился и сдвинулся, чтобы заглянуть в ящик и поспешно перерыть его содержимое.

– Поторопись.

Какаши рассеянно провел большим пальцем по запястью Ируки, продолжая рыться в ящике другой рукой. Это было бесполезно. В последнем акте отчаяния он открыл свой шаринган, но даже если бы он обладал особым зрением для поиска презервативов, это все равно было бы напрасными усилиями. В ящике не было ни одного блестящего квадратика.

– Черт, – пробормотал Какаши. – Клянусь, у меня был миллион этих штук.

– У тебя их было шесть, – поправил Ирука. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя нет презервативов? Потому что без них мы этого не сделаем. 

Какаши в ужасе уставился на него, и Ирука одарил его суровым и раздраженным взглядом, что не помогло, потому что Какаши втайне находил его чрезвычайно привлекательным, особенно когда вместо того, чтобы быть направленным на него через стол в комнате миссий, он исходил от обнаженного Ируки, лежащего в его постели.

– Пожалуйста? Только один раз. 

Ирука оттолкнул руку, подкрадывающуюся к смазке.

– Мы спим вместе меньше двух недель. Я не собираюсь заниматься с тобой незащищенным сексом, пока мы оба не пройдем тестирование и проверку. Это не подлежит обсуждению.

– Но...

– Никаких «но». 

— Вредина. 

– Тебе следовало купить больше, – упрекнул его Ирука, даже когда прижался бедром к Какаши.

– Но как нам удалось истратить весь мой миллион презервативов… 

– Твои шесть презервативов, – пробормотал Ирука.

– …меньше, чем за две недели

Ирука вздохнул и сел. Он провел рукой по волосам Какаши и поцеловал его в плечо. 

– Ну, мы использовали два в первую ночь, когда начали встречаться, – пробормотал он на ухо Какаши, проводя большим пальцем по его ключице. – А потом был тот раз в ванной. И на кухне. – Его рука скользнула вниз по груди Какаши, прослеживая мышцы и оглаживая плоский, твердый живот. – И еще два в прошлые выходные, когда я остался ночевать. Это были хорошие выходные.

– Лучшие выходные, – согласился Какаши.

– У нас будут лучше, – пообещал Ирука, его голос стал низким и хриплым. Его рука достигла верхней части бедра Какаши и слегка погладила ямку под его тазовой костью и двинулись дальше. – Но за эти два дня мы сделали много вещей, для которых презервативы были совершенно не нужны. Ты помнишь?

Даже лучше – Какаши идеально помнил каждый момент благодаря шарингану. Это истощило его больше, чем он когда-либо мог допустить, но оно того стоило.

– Я помню то, что ты сделал своим ртом. 

Ирука улыбнулся и поцеловал его под ухом. 

– Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы я...?

– Все еще хочу тебя трахнуть, – сказал Какаши.

Ирука откинулся назад и впился в него взглядом, демонстративно убрав его руку.

– Неужели фраза «не подлежит обсуждению» слишком длинная для тебя?

– Ты сказал, что незащищенный секс не подлежит обсуждению, – сказал Какаши. – Но пока ты пытался соблазнить меня, я думал. 

Подушка ударила его по лицу, прежде чем он даже заметил, что Ирука двинулся. Какаши не мог не восхититься его рефлексами. Может, ему стоит порекомендовать Ируку для повышения до джонина, хотя заполнение документов может оказаться немного неудобным.

– Я думал о сексе с тобой, – пояснил он.

Ирука опустил подушку, но не отпустил ее.

– Разве это не убьет настроение, если пойти и купить? – он спросил. – Если ты знаешь место, где продают презервативы в это время ночи. 

На самом деле Какаши знал о двух таких местах. Он решил не упоминать об этом.

– Я не собирался покупать. Я использовал свои высококвалифицированные навыки решения проблем, чтобы придумать замену. 

Ирука посмотрел на него пустым взглядом. 

– Замену. 

– Что-то, что мы могли бы использовать вместо презерватива, – сказал Какаши.

Ирука посмотрел на него с зачарованным ужасом.

– Ты не можешь просто… Ты не можешь просто использовать любую старую вещь, которая наденется на твой член! Черт возьми, Какаши, это не тренировочное упражнение, где тебе нужно построить убежище из ограниченных ресурсов. Это _секс_. Ты не можешь… Что, демон тебя побери, ты вообще придумал использовать?

– Я рад, что ты спросил, – сказал Какаши. – Я подумал: каковы самые важные характеристики презерватива? Он должен быть прочным, гибким и непроницаемым. 

– И в форме члена, – добавил Ирука.

– И примерно подходящего размера и формы для моего члена, – согласился Какаши. – Но то, о чем я думаю, мы можем сделать подходящим. – Ирука выглядел встревоженным. Какаши не мог понять почему.

Он наклонился, чтобы снова порыться в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. 

– И у нас есть материалы. 

Размахивая рукой, он вынул небольшой листок бумаги и гордо протянул его. Ирука уставился на него.

– Это моя чакровая бумага? 

Это была она. В то время как Какаши любил читать перед сном, Ирука предпочитал сидеть и создавать взрывные метки, которые могли разрушить весь жилой дом Какаши с помощью крошечной струйки чакры. Какаши находил эту привычку милой.

– В конце концов, презерватив – это, по сути, _барьер_ , – сказал Какаши.

Ирука издал звук, который мог быть смехом, но также мог означать гибель его последней веры в спасение человечества.

– Ты, – сказал он и замолчал. Какаши ждал. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я наложил барьер _на твой член_ , а потом позволил тебе _меня этим трахнуть_?

– Маа, тебе не обязательно ставить печать на меня. Ты достаточно хорош, чтобы направить барьер туда, куда хочешь, и сформировать его так, как хочешь, верно?

– Это. Ты. – Ирука беспомощно махнул рукой.

– О, – сказал Какаши, понимая, в чем проблема. – Ты не оставил здесь свои чернила, но у меня есть ручка. – Он потянулся к ящику и вытащил синюю шариковую ручку со слегка пожеванным кончиком. 

Ирука боролся со своим лицом, но теперь он остановился на выражении ужаса. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал печать _шариковой ручкой?_

– Это... не нормально?

Ирука выглядел так, будто Какаши предложил убить маленького ребенка и сделать презерватив из его кожи.

– Это не совсем то же самое, что каллиграфическая кисть, понимаешь? – спросил он. Какаши сжалился над шариковой ручкой и положил ее обратно в ящик, подальше от возмущенного взгляда Ируки. – Более того, мы не можем и _не будем_ использовать барьерную печать вместо презерватива. 

– Но почему? – заскулил Какаши.

Ирука всплеснул руками. 

– Потому что это не одно и то же! У барьерных печатей нет абсолютно никакого сексуального применения. – Он опустил руки и покачал головой. – Не могу поверить, что мы действительно ведем этот разговор. 

– Разве ты не можешь просто попробовать? Пожалуйста?

Он помахал бумагой, и Ирука посмотрел на нее с отвращением. 

– Какаши, барьерные печати устанавливаются _снаружи_ , а не _внутри_. И чтобы держать его в нужном месте, пока он движется там, где я даже не вижу, потребуется невероятная концентрация. 

– Это можно почувствовать, – заметил Какаши.

– Это, наверное, еще один минус. Барьеры не созданы для того, чтобы ты мог почувствовать что-то сквозь них. И, знаешь, даже если бы нам каким-то образом удалось заняться таким дерьмовым сексом, ты не сможешь снять барьерную печать и завязать на конце узел. Придется снять барьер, и будет беспорядок. Везде.

Какаши сел на пятки и задумчиво оценил все «за» и «против». Это был трудный вызов.

– Какаши, – отрезал Ирука. – Мы _не_ используем барьерную печать. Вбей это в свою глупую гениальную голову.

Какаши вздохнул и положил чакровую бумагу обратно в ящик. Время для плана Б.

– Ну, мы всегда можем убить маленького ребенка, а потом содрать с него кожу… 

Ирука посмотрел на него взглядом, который, по мнению Какаши, был бы более уместным, когда он предложил Ируке нарисовать печать шариковой ручкой.

– Нет, – категорично сказал он.

– Кажется, у меня где-то на дне ящика есть непарный носок… 

Ирука снова поднял подушку, и Какаши отодвинулся так поспешно, что чуть не упал с кровати.

– У тебя есть два варианта, – сказал Ирука. – Ты можешь либо прекратить говорить, и мы можем сделать что-то, не связанное с непосредственным трахом, но включающее в себя умопомрачительные оргазмы, либо ты можешь прекратить говорить, и мы сразу же заснем. Твой выбор.

Какаши все еще был разочарован тем, что его гениальность была так жестоко отвергнута, но, с другой стороны, Ирука все еще был в его постели, голый, полутвердый и удивительно творческий. Было бы преступлением упустить это.

– Итак, – сказал Какаши. – Та штука с твоим языком. 

Ирука улыбнулся и толкнул его на кровать.


End file.
